


Historias de (des)amor

by Sh1m1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Amor - Freeform, Drarry, Harco, M/M, desamor, nosanvalentin, películasrománticas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1m1/pseuds/Sh1m1
Summary: No todas las historias de amor tienen porqué tener un final feliz para ser grandes historias de amor.Otras, sin embargo, sí.Adaptaciones drarry de mis películas románticas favoritas.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Notitas y advertencias

Hola amores.

Comienza la semana del amor en shimilandia...

Soy boba, lo sé, pero prometisteis quererme hasta con mis taritas.

El título es bastante esclarecedor pero por si acaso os comento más:

¿Habrá amor? Sí.

¿Habrá finales felices? No, o casi no (he escondido una para que no muramos de dolor).

La que avisa no es traidora, he tomado escenas,o la idea completa, de mis películas de amor favoritas, y tienen la fea costumbre de no siempre acabar con los protagonistas juntos.

¿Es menos amor? ¿Es menos romántico? Yo creo que no, otra cosa es que duela de morir.

Pues eso, 6 historias drarry/harco basadas en películas románticas.

Pondré el título, si no habéis visto alguna y no queréis destriparos el final, yo os diría que no la leáis, pero eso queda a vuestro criterio.

¿Me acompañáis en este experimento?

Mañana subiré la primera historia.

Besitos

Shimi


	2. Love actually

Hacía frío, pero Draco sentía que estaba a punto de salir ardiendo.

Había bebido quizás un poco más de la cuenta, quizás un poco menos de lo necesario para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Era una locura, una locura de amor, un amor que se le iba entre los dedos y que nunca sería para él.

Pero necesitaba decirlo, necesitaba sacarlo de él y seguir con su vida.

Por él, por Theo, por Harry.

Quizás fuera el único acto de valentía que estaba dispuesto a hacer en su vida, o quizás solo fuera una esquina más de su cobardía.

Llamó al timbre de una puerta que conocía demasiado bien.

Una que casi nadie usaba, pero que sabía que Harry, y su estúpida manía de pedir comida muggle a domicilio le harían ir a abrirla.

Cuando se abrió, Harry aún sonreía a cualquier tontería que la habría dicho Theo. Le habría besado, porque a Theo le encantaba besar a Harry, dulcemente, llevándolo en un abrazo íntimo para susurrarle palabras de amor cursis y bobas, de las que le gustaban al ex Gryffindor.

Theodore Nott era su mejor amigo, Harry Potter su amor secreto, y ambos iban a casarse en pocas semanas.

Harry le miró sin comprender, pero Harry casi nunca entendía la manera de comportarse de Draco, y eso, debía reconocer que el principal culpable era el mismo Draco.

Le pidió silencio, le pidió paciencia, y de fondo escuchó la voz de su amigo.

Draco lanzó un hechizo musical, villancicos muggles, tan estúpido, y unos carteles encantados que le pedían que por favor le siguiera el juego.

—Solo son unos niños cantando villancicos, ahora voy.

Draco suspiró aliviado, para lo mal que solían llevarse, Harry estaba accediendo bastante bien.

Una idea que en aquel estúpido bar muggle a la vuelta de la esquina a Draco le pareció una gran y genial idea, una que no le haría hablar, solo mostrar.

Una serie de palabras que él era incapaz de decir en voz alta, una declaración, una disculpa, y sus mejores deseos.

"Te quiero, y siempre te querré" rezaba el último cartel.

Harry no había dicho nada, solo lo miraba con la boca abierta.

En un amago de conservar su dignidad, Draco añadió un último cartel flotante.

"Feliz Navidad"

Harry lo susurró entre sus labios.

—Feliz Navidad, Draco.

Ya lo había dicho, ya lo había confesado. Solo necesitaba hacerlo, decirlo, sacarse esa espina clavada de su corazón.

Dejarlo ir, dejarlos ir y que fueran felices para siempre, porque eran lo mínimo que ambos se merecían.

La música cesó, las cartulinas desaparecieron, y Draco solo sonrió inclinando su cabeza a modo de despedida.

La calle estaba desértica, el jardín en el centro de la calle les había dado una cierta intimidad.

Desandó el camino de vuelta, pero Harry salió corriendo llegando a su altura.

Siempre había tenido aquella bonita sonrisa, desde que le conoció, y los ojos brillantes llenos de sentimientos, de aventuras.

Harry le besó, le besó como Draco siempre había deseado que lo hiciera con él, no con su amigo.

Un beso que duró un segundo, pero que a Draco le pareció toda una vida.

Una sonrisa, y se separó.

Harry volvió a su casa, con su prometido.

Draco se dijo a sí mismo que era hora de acabar con eso, iba a seguir su vida, y iba a dejarlos ser felices.

Por ellos, por él.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La leche, qué dolor, y eso que lo he escrito yo. 
> 
> En fin, me encanta esa película, y con todas las historias preciosas que hay en ella yo escojo esta, en fin, iré al infierno del yaoi.
> 
> Hasta mañana a quien quiera seguir conmigo.
> 
> Besitos
> 
> Shimi


	3. Moulin Rouge

—La verdad es que soy el cortesano indio y escojo al marajá, esa es la única verdad—dijo Draco mientras colocaba las ropas que vestiría aquella noche para su actuación para el duque Riddle.

—Mírame y dímelo a la cara.—Harry no podía creer lo que Draco le estaba diciendo, eran puras mentiras. Había dudado de él la noche anterior, y se sentía mal por ello. Draco le amaba, y él a Draco. Con toda el alma—Dime que no me amas.

Draco se volvió para mirarle, todo lo altivo, todo lo hermoso que podía ser el diamante del Moulin Rouge.

—¿Qué tienes tú para ofrecerme frente a un duque?

Aquella frase resumía todas las inseguridades de Harry, él no tenía más que su corazón y sus canciones, y esperaba que aquello bastara.

Draco era la principal atracción del cabaret que el duque Riddle, loco de amor por él, iba a transformar en una teatro decente, y a Draco en el mayor actor de París.

Harry solo era el escritor de una obra nacida del engaño y la improvisación.

—Márchate, no hagas de este momento algo más incómodo.

Pero Draco ya no le miraba a la cara, y Harry no podía creerlo.

Sus risas, sus besos, el amor que le había prodigado Draco entre promesas, entre sueños ¿roto solo por dinero?

—Soy lo que soy y el Moulin Rouge es mi hogar, y siempre lo será.

Cuando Harry salió de la habitación de Draco, lujosa y llena de detalles para el pecado, a Draco le costaba respirar.

—Harry…—gimió para sí mismo, aquella sería la última vez que le vería y era todo una mentira. Por supuesto que le amaba, como nunca creyó se podía hacer.

Su vida era una comedia, un drama, un espectáculo, él representaba todas las noches los que los hombres amaban, pasión y encanto, deseo y amor. Pero todo era mentira.

Lo único de verdad que había en su vida era Harry, y le había obligado a marcharse de su lado.

El duque Riddle lo había dejado claro, Harry moriría si no dejaba a Draco. Había descubierto su engaño, su amor, y no lo iba a permitir.

Draco estaba dispuesto a huir con Harry, a dejarlo todo por amor, sus sueños de ser un actor decente y reconocido y dejar de ser el chico en venta al mejor postor.

Draco lo hubiera dejado todo si no hubiera sabido la verdad sobre su futuro. Severus había callado su enfermedad, aquellos ataques que le hacían desmallarse y toser sangre. Aquella debilidad que le hacía necesitar demasiados descansos.

Sus días estaban contados y Harry tenía una diana pintada en la frente por su culpa.

—Déjale, haz que se marche y déjale vivir una vida que contigo no podrá. Nosotros somos tu familia, el Moulin Rounge es tu hogar.

A Draco sus palabras de Severus le dolieron, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que no era digno de Harry, de obligarle a llevar una vida oculta, huyendo de una persona vengativa y rencorosa como el duque.

—Hazle daño para que se vaya, aléjale, él se merece una vida mejor.

Y cuando lo hizo sintió que ya no había nada por lo que mereciera vivir, ojalá y aquella horrible enfermedad se lo llevara en ese mismo momento.

Pero como Severus siempre decía “el espectáculo debe continuar”.

Y Draco vistió sus galas, un hermoso cortesano que elegiría el amor envenenado de un marajá sobre el amor sincero del músico del sitar.

“Hoy es el día en el que sueño termina” cantó Draco mirando su hermoso reflejo.

Harry había huido de Londres con cuatro galeones y todas sus ilusiones.

Era joven, era escritor y estaba enamorado de la vida. El único lugar al que podía ir era a París, sin duda, París.

Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que con cuatro galeones y sin trabajo del arte no se podía vivir, aunque sí se podía amar.

Cuando le vio lo supo, aquello era amor.

Era la atracción principal del Moulin Rouge, el mayor cabaret de París y el lugar donde él quería trabajar. Escribir obras para su Diamante, como todos le llamaban. Draco Malfoy.

Era rubio, era alto y tenía una belleza que solo se podía describir con sonetos.

Pero como en toda historia de amor, de esas que Harry amaba escribir, siempre había un grave problema para los amantes, y ese no era otro que el duque Riddle, un hombre del todo desagradable y que creía que podría llegar al corazón de Draco a golpe de talonario.

El corazón del diamante del Moulin Rouge era de Harry, aunque fuera completamente pobre y solo hubiera escrito una obra memorable.

O al menos, eso era lo que él había creído hasta esa noche. Su corazón estaba hecho añicos, y el único consuelo lo encontraba al lado de una botella de whisky de fuego barato, y su vuela pluma.

—No todo es lo que parece, Harry—le dijo Sirius—. Siempre hay algo más. Y lo que vosotros teníais sí era amor.

—El amor es una mentira—se quejó dolorido Harry.

—No, nunca es una mentira. Eso no significa que no duela.

Harry no sabía si era por el alcohol y por la intoxicación de su propio amor, pero necesitaba ver por una última vez a Draco, una última vez.

Se coló en el teatro, se coló entre bambalinas y le vio. Nunca había podido ver a todos los actores, el decorado, el vestuario, el conjunto junto a su letra y los músicos. Era impresionante, pero no era lo que había ido a buscar.

Encontró a Draco en su camerino, parecía realmente cansado agotado y sudoroso. Pero no podía dejar de dolerse porque seguía siendo la luz en su noche. Y por primera vez le odiaba tanto como le amaba.

Arrojó a sus pies un montón de galeones que había conseguido ahorrar para huir.

—El pago por tus servicios.

La mueca de dolor de Draco le hizo que sus propias palabras le dolieran.

—Vete de aquí, Harry, el duque no puede verte.

—Draco, dime que no me amas, por favor. Dime que no lo haces.

Era lamentable, pero necesitaba oírlo para continuar.

Ninguno tuvo tiempo cuando Dolohov y Sirius aparecieron en el camerino obligándolos a salir corriendo.

Se vieron en el escenario, Harry sabía cada papel, cada línea, cada estrofa. Y la recitó junto a Draco, mientras Sirius y Severus trataban de frenar los intentos de Dolohov por matar a Harry.

Notaban los ojos inyectados en sangre por la rabia del duque sobre ellos.

Pero Harry no tenía ojos más que para Draco que cantaba todas las palabras de amor que Harry había escrito para ellos.

El duque había hecho eliminar la frase que siempre se dirían, la que el cortesano le diría al músico a escondidas del marajá.

“Pase lo que pase hasta el último de mis días te amaré”

Y le besó, le besó fuera del guión, delante de todos, Draco nunca le había dejado de amar y Harry era el hombre más feliz de todo París.

El teatro estalló en aplausos cuando sonaron los acordes finales, y Harry sostenía a un radiante Draco lleno de amor.

Aquel momento lo recordaría para siempre, porque fue el mismo en el que Draco dejó de respirar, cayendo inerte en los brazos del amor de su vida y dejándolos a todos mudos de inmediato.

Harry abandonó París, pero nunca abandonó lo que allí había vivido.

Porque la cosa más grande que te puede ocurrir es amar y ser correspondido.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco como Satine es todo lo hermoso de este mundo, lo mismo el año que viene estaría bien una versión de finales tristes cambiados a felices, porque la madre que me parió, ¿cuándo se me ocurrió que esto sería una buena idea?
> 
> Hasta mañana.
> 
> Besitos
> 
> Shimi


	4. Call me by your name

—Tengo una gran noticia—dijo Draco, pero la emoción sonó falsa—. Voy a casarme.

Al otro lado de la línea, Harry solo pudo guardar silencio, silencio para que el dolor no le saliera por la boca, para retenerlo y controlarlo.

—Enhorabuena, entonces.—El dolor no se fue, y no se iría ya—Nunca dijiste nada de una novia.

—Es un matrimonio concertado desde hace muchos años.—Parecía querer excusarse, pero lo hacía francamente mal.

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por Remus y Sirius deseándole una feliz navidad a través de otro teléfono en el comedor.

Harry sentía ganas de morir, de gritar, de reír, de matar.

Pero la suave voz de Draco le trajo de vuelta.

—¿Ellos lo saben? ¿Lo que pasó en verano entre nosotros?—Y solo en ese momento escuchó la antigua emoción en su voz. Le recordó a las risas, a los besos, los secretos y el olor del verano en su piel.

—Harry—susurró Harry, en ese íntimo lenguaje que aprendieron juntos.

Harry

Harry

Harry

Harry

Harry

Recitó como una suave canción.

—Draco—susurró al otro lado de la línea Draco.

Harry sonrió, aquello nadie se lo robaría, aunque su corazón siempre le llorara por todo lo que podrían haber sido.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta película me destrozó la primera vez que la vi, leí el libro y me destrozó de otra manera.
> 
> Quiero compartir compartir mi corazón destrozado.
> 
> Hasta mañana
> 
> Besitos
> 
> Shimi


	5. Orgullo y prejuicio

La lluvia caía haciendo que las ropas de Harry se le pegaran, pero a él no le importaba. La rabia que sentía era mayor a la incomodidad que un puñado de tela contra su cuerpo le provocaran.

Malfoy había sido el culpable de haber arruinado el enlace entre Ron y Blaise, no podía creerlo, pero por otro lado no le extrañaba.

Siempre tan arrogante, siempre tan altivo y creyéndose superior a cualquiera. Él y su título, él y sus prejuicios ante una familia humilde y llena de amor como era la de los Weasley.

Ya no solo le odiaba por lo mal que le había hecho sentir a él con sus desplantes, por sus palabras de poco aprecio hacia su persona. Él había provocado la infelicidad de su hermano adoptivo, Ron no quería decirlo pero estaba completamente dolido por la marcha sin explicaciones de Blaise a Italia.

La rabia se lo comía, y cuando el amigo de Malfoy se lo había contado en aquella reunión estúpida, Harry salió corriendo. Luego dirían que los donceles eran seres volubles e inestables, que los nervios por ser una criatura frágil y sin pareja le habían dominado.

Pero lo que nadie sabría era que Harry hubiera estrangulado al señor Malfoy con sus propias manos si hubiera podido.

Por eso fue la última persona que pensó se lanzaría a buscarle en mitad de la tormenta.

Harry se cobijó cansado de correr, cansado de la lluvia, y cansado de todo.

—Harry.

—¿Qué haces usted aquí?—preguntó Harry sorprendido.

—Volvamos, la lluvia le hará enfermar.

—¿Y qué más le dará a usted que yo enfermar, señor Malfoy?—Su rabia era ta que el rostro del rubio, normalmente carente de un atisbo de expresión humano se turbó.

—Me importa muchísimos más de lo que usted entendería.

—Está claro que me tiene como a un ser insignificante de escaso intelecto, por no hablar de lo evidente que dejó mi escaso encanto físico.

—Eso no es cierto.

—¿Tampoco es cierto que nos encontró indignos a mi familia y a mí?

El señor Malfoy tuvo la decencia, o el descaro de no contestar.

Harry solo quería perderlo de vista.

—Váyase, se lo suplico.

Ese hombre le turbaba hasta tal punto que la rabia se había trasformado en tristeza, y esta en un cansancio vital.  
  


—Harry, si he venido hasta aquí, si he hecho coincidir mi visita a Godric's Hollow, ha sido solo por verle a usted, porque por más que he intentado luchar contra lo que siento, he sido incapaz. He luchado contra lo que soy, contra lo inadecuada que es su familia, y nuestra clara diferencia social. He luchado y Merlín lo sabe, pero lo que siente mi corazón es mucho más fuerte de lo que me dice mi razón.  
  


—No entiendo nada.

—Le amo, Harry. De un modo demoledor, solo pienso en usted, día y noche. ¿Se casaría conmigo?

Harry hubiera esperado cualquier cosa, incluso que le hubieran salido dos cabezas, salvo eso. Nunca eso.

––Señor, yo...,sé cuán horrible ha tenido que ser para usted todo este sufrimiento, cuanto de su valioso tiempo ha debido malgasta en pensar en alguien como yo. Pero debo rechazar su ofrecimiento.

—¿Puedo preguntarle por qué me rechaza con tan escasa cortesía?

—Podría decir yo mismo, que ha sido usted el poco cortés viniendo hasta aquí para ofender a mi persona y a mi inadecuada familia. 

—No era mi intención, ofenderle.

—Aunque no me hubiera ofendido, yo nunca me casaría con usted, Señor Malfoy, ¿cree usted que yo podría caer en la tentación de aceptar al hombre que ha sido el culpable de arruinar, tal vez para siempre, la felicidad de mi hermano? ¿Se atreve a negarlo, Señor Malfoy?––repitió él––. Usted separó a una pareja que se amaba y expuso a su amigo a las censuras del mundo y a mi hermano a la burla que despiertan las esperanzas frustradas, sumiéndolos a los dos en el más vivo dolor.

—Solo advertí a mi buen amigo de un matrimonio urdido en el nombre de un falso amor. Liberé a su corazón de sufrir por algo que nunca llegaría a tener.

—¿En base a qué juzgó la falta de un sentimiento sincero en mi hermano?—contestó Harry—. El amor que le profesa, que le profesaba a su amigo era sincero, tímido y tan dulce como una flor que está a punto de abrirse.

—Su hermano nunca manifestó tales sentimientos.

—Mi hermano es casi incapaz de mostrar nada, y si usted lo conociera, si hubiera tenido el valor de mirar en sus ojos, en mirar en sus gestos tímidos, se habría dado cuenta de lo sincero de sus sentimientos.

—En ese caso, me disculpo, con usted y con su familia. Siento haberle incomodado con mis sentimientos desbocados.

Con una inclinación de cabeza, se fue, dejando un terremoto en su corazón.

Harry se fue de allí como había llegado, chorreando, enfadado y ahora de nuevo humillado por ese hombre que se atrevía a decirle que le amaba después de haberle insultado.

Draco Malfoy era uno de los hombre más guapos y ricos de toda Inglaterra, y también el más arrogante y carente de empatía que Harry había conocido nunca.  
  


Los padres de Harry habían muerto cuando él no era más que un niño, sin embargo había sido acogido por lo que no podía considerar más que como su verdadera familia. Los Weasley.

Eran muchos, eran ruidosos, y eran lo mejor que Harry había tenido nunca.

La vida en la Madriguera era cuanto Harry necesitaba, los hermanos mayores habían hecho sus vidas, lejos del hogar pero siempre volvían para poder pasar tiempo juntos.

Todos volvieron cuando el único hijo doncel de los Weasley, Ron, entró en sociedad para buscar esposo.

Para Harry el destino de Ron era el suyo, pero debería esperar un año más, los Weasley no tenían dinero para poder presentarlos a ambos.

Para Harry estaba bien, él no tenía el más mínimo interés en casarse, y muchísimo menos en tener hijos. Él quería terminar sus estudios, ingresar a alguna universidad mágica donde pudiera ser aceptado.

Sin embargo, la emoción de Ron era algo que le calaba poco a poco a él, ¿por qué no quería casarse? ¿Por qué quería ir en contra de su naturaleza, como todos decían?

Harry no lo sabía, y solo esperaba no tener que conocerlo nunca. Su pelo oscuro, su corta estatura y sus anteojos le restaban mucho del atractivo que cualquiera de los Weasley tenían.

Harry acompañó a su amigo, casi su hermano, al baile de los Nott, una de las familias más importantes y cuyo hijo estaba buscando pareja.

A Harry la opulencia le daba realmente lo mismo, prefería mil veces más sencillez de La Madriguera.

Fue en aquella fiesta donde lo conoció y donde Ron se enamoró perdidamente de su amigo, Blaise Zabini.

Fue allí donde Malfoy le insultó por primera vez.

Cuando él y los Zabini se marcharon, dejaron a todos devastados, a Harry con unos sentimientos que no sabía como lidiar con ellos, y a Ron humillado y ocultando su dolor con indiferencia.

No esperó volver a verle, no esperaba aquellas palabras de amor, y mucho menos que ellas le hicieran mella. Porque por más que quisiera negarlo, su corazón palpitaba por el maldito señor Malfoy, pero él iba a resistirse aunque le doliera en el alma.

Lo que Harry no sabía es que la vida, le iba a volver a colocar delante del hombre que tan profundamente amaba y odiaba a la vez.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En esta no ha muerto nadie, y sabemos que acaban juntos. Así que esta no es tan trágica.
> 
> Donceles, ¡qué vintage!
> 
> Jajajaja.
> 
> Hasta mañana
> 
> Shimi


	6. Romeo + Julieta

Draco no había sido invitado a la fiesta, pero Pansy y Blaise no paraban de hablar de ella. Si sus padres se enteraban de que se había escapado iba a estar castigado hasta que le salieran canas.

  
Pero ¿qué chico de 16 años no querría ir a la fiesta de disfraces más esperada del año? Que fuera realizada por el mayor enemigo de su familia solo era un pequeño detalle sin importancia.

Draco amaba su largo y rubio cabello, pero tenía claro que su padre le arrancaría mechón a mechón si se enteraba de donde estaba en esos instantes.

Él había elegido un disfraz de veela, las alas le quedaban francamente bien, y eran del mismo tono de su pelo. Una túnica blanca entallada resaltaba su cuerpo más que definido, por suerte todos llevaban un antifaz que ocultaba su identidad. Sino hubiera sido descubierto por su gran parecido con su padre.

Pansy era una preciosa y curvilínea serpiente verde y negra, si alguien tenía veneno en la lengua era ella. Y Blaise lucía un diminuto taparrabo que hasta a Draco le había hecho enrojecer. Draco al lado de sus dos mejores era un completo puritano.

Siempre le decían que le faltaba mundo, pero ellos no tenían a Lucius Malfoy sobre su cogote decidiendo hasta lo que debía comer.

El lugar era espectacular, todo lleno de lucecitas suspendidas con magia, y el canto de cigarras encantadas que tocaban una dulce melodía.

Era la primera fiesta de Draco, pero sin duda era la mejor.

Blaise fue a por algo de beber para los tres, y Pansy le amenazó con maldecirle si le daba algo con alcohol a Draco. Solo era un año mayor que él y se comportaba de un modo protector que le repateaba, pero era la que le había llevado y no se quejó.

Dos ponches para sus amigos y un juguito de calabaza para Draco, comenzaron a bailar.

Al poco tenían un buen número de pretendientes al rededor, de toda índole. Draco bailó con un mago alto y pelirrojo, que marcaba muy bien el ritmo.

Pero después diría que lo sintió, como una llamada, como si sus ojos le quemaran en la piel.

Al principio solo vio unos preciosos ojos verdes, los más verdes que hubiera visto nunca. Luego vio su sonsira, decía pecado y hacía promesas. Iba disfrazado de pirata, y parecía querer robarle como botín.

A Draco le costaba respirar y se excusó con el chico pelirrojo, necesitaba tomar el aire, y huir del pirata de ojos verdes.

Draco se enamoró como el que se enamora por primera vez, rápido y muy fuerte. Antes de ni siquiera saber que aquel que le había robado, porque le robó su primer beso, era nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter, el hijo del mayor enemigo de su padre.

  
—Mi corazón, desde este día será tuyo—le susurró Harry escondido entre las sombras a las que le había arrastrado para besarle—. En tus manos podrás hacer lo que quieras con él, desde hoy eres mi dueño.

  
Eran tantas generaciones que los Malfoy y los Potter se odiaban que nadie sabía ya el motivo.

Que Harry fuera por las noches, trepando por la enredadera de su balcón a robarle besos y su corazón, era una completa locura. Pero una locura de amor que Draco estaba a punto de cometer.

Como en toda historia de amor trágica que se precie, fueron descubiertos. Harry fue amenazado de muerte por su padre, y todos sus amigos se convirtieron en carceleros de Draco.

Cuando consiguió ver a Harry este había sido cruciado hasta casi matarlo, pero Harry tenía otros planes.

—Cásate conmigo y huyamos lejos de aquí.

Draco ni lo pensó, le curó como pudo y se escaparon en la noche.

Blaise orquestó el engaño, Ron llevó al druida que les casaría.

Pero el odio es más fuerte que el amor de dos jóvenes, Draco había sido comprometido con Tom Riddle a sus espaldas. Una amenaza que su padre al final había cumplido, y este no cejó hasta que dio con ellos.

Harry le enfrentó, y Draco viendo un trágico final para el amor de su vida, se entregó.

Prefería saberlo vivo que muerto por amor.

—Te daré una mejor vida, y nuestro amor nunca será clandestino.—Le prometió Riddle. Las palabras hirieron a Draco por ser la más sincera verdad.

Cada noche antes de su segunda boda, Draco esperaba en la ventana ver aparecer a Harry, pero él nunca llegó.

Era lo mejor. Su amor nunca debía de haber sido.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta esperó ver a su padre, pero no era otro que Dumbledore, el druida que le había casado con su verdadero esposo.

Draco lloró desconsolado al verlo, a él y a su plan.

Era loco y arriesgado pero si Draco moría no sería de nadie, no sería un Malfoy. Si moría sería libre a ojos de todos y podría huir con Harry.

Bebió la pócima, y le lloraron por tres días, tres días tras los cuales despertaría y Harry le estaría esperando.

Pero nadie pudo avisar a Harry a tiempo para saber que solo era un engaño. A los pies de su tumba, una completamente vacía, encontró el cuerpo del único hombre que alguna vez amó, que alguna vez amaría.

Solo necesitó dos palabras y un rayo tan verde como su mirada, sino era en la vida, sería en la muerte.

Cuando los encontraron abrazados sobre su tumba las historias corrieron, estas se convirtieron en leyendas hasta llegar a nuestros días convertida en la más grande historia de amor.

Harry y Draco, los amantes inmortales.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia en principio no iba a estar, pero no me me pude resistir a ella.
> 
> Hasta mañana.
> 
> Besos
> 
> Shimi


	7. Notting Hill

Harry traspasó la puerta del herbolario que regentaba Draco en el callejón Diagon.

Desde que dejó Londres todo había sido un desastre, Corazón de Bruja había hecho un reportaje de 59 páginas a color de todo el escándalo. Fotos con Draco y fotos con otros hombres.

Ginny había roto con él, de nuevo, además de sentirse completamente dolida por un engaño de tal calibre.

Harry no la culpaba, realmente no la culpaba.

 _"El héroe del mundo mágico y su doble vida gay_ "

Meses de cotilleos, de habladurías, Harry se había ocultado en España, donde tenía una casa para pasar el verano.

Y ni siquiera así había sido capaz de huir completamente de las noticias.

Todo había ocurrido del modo más casual posible.

Hacía al menos cinco años que no había visto a Draco cuando huyendo de un reportero muy insidioso entró por casualidad en su herbolario.

A Harry le gustaba recordar los años en los que podía caminar tranquilo por aquellas calles, sentirse solo un niño maravillado. Pero era tal su fama después de matar a Voldemort, que no podía disfrutar ni un segundo en público se tranquilidad.

Su actitud esquiva parecía solo alimentar las ansias de saber más sobre él por parte de todos.

Cuando escuchó a su espalda un "¿Potter?" Sí que sintió un completo déjà vu. Draco Malfoy, en persona y tras un mostrador atendiendo clientes, o atendiéndolos si hubiera habido alguno.

Harry le suplicó con la mirada cuando la puerta se abrió y se escondió detrás de una planta que no le delatara.

Ya no era solo un periodista sino cinco y pronto habría muchos más.

—¿Ha visto entrar a Harry Potter?—Ni un hola, buenas tardes.

—No veo a Harry Potter desde hace cinco años, pero tengo descuento en babosas asesinas si están interesados.

Un resoplido de fastidio y un coro de campanitas que Harry no había escuchado sonar cuando él entró huyendo.

—Te debo una—sonrió Harry. Tratando de que la planta dejara de manosearle.

—Siguen estando de oferta las babosas asesinas.

Harry ese día compró dos kilos.

La semana siguiente compró un poco de polvo peruano de oscuridad, y cada día que iba cualquier cosa que en realidad no necesitaba.

Nunca vio algún otro cliente, pero aquello le sirvió para charlar con Draco, estaba realmente guapo sin toda esa gomina, y con el rostro mucho más relajado.

Harry se quedó bastante atontado con su sonrisa también.

Draco le invitó a tomar té en la trastienda, y Harry se habituó a tener pequeñas citas, como a él le gustaba llamarlas, después de comprar ingredientes innecesarios.

Cuando Draco le besó una tarde, Harry llevaba deseándolo semanas.

Harry le invitó a su casa, para descubrir que Ginny había vuelto de una de sus giras de Quidditch y quería olvidar su última pelea.

Draco no lo dijo, pero se sintió realmente ultrajado. Por las palabras de Harry él había entendido que ya no estaban juntos.

Cuando volvió a la tienda, Draco no estaba, se había tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones para ir a ver a sus padres a Italia.

Pansy Parkinson le miró de malos modos, y Harry se sintió terriblemente culpable.

No volvió en demasiado tiempo, Draco se merecía una explicación, lo sabía. Pero tampoco sabía cómo manejar todo el asunto. Lo que se reconocía sentir por Draco no lo había sentido antes. Ni siquiera, tristemente, con Ginny.

No se enorgullecía de haber vuelto de nuevo con ella.

Meses después unas fotos de cuando Harry tuvo un pequeño affair con un ex jugador de Quidditch lo volvió todo loco, completamente loco.

Nunca había reconocido en público que le gustaban los hombres, y ahora era la comidilla del mundo mágico, de sus amigos, y de su familia adoptiva.

Ginny se fue dolida y Harry solo podía pensar en Draco, ¿qué estaría pensando él?

Volvió a su tienda envuelto en un glamour bastante pobre, pero los brazos de Draco sin cuestionar nada fueron todo lo que necesitó Harry.

Sus brazos, sus besos y mucho más, todo más.

Draco vivía en un cuartito que Harry nunca había visto en la trastienda, y allí se olvidó del tiempo y el espacio porque vivía pegado a Draco. Incluso le ayudó a elaborar algunas pociones y rieron recordando a Snape mirándolos con desaprobación.

Todo era perfecto, completamente perfecto. Y Harry de nuevo la había cagado.

Draco no había tenido la culpa y sin embargo, cuando un grupo de periodistas comenzaron a hacer preguntas y buscarlo allí, Harry montó en colera.

Odiaba lo que había dicho y como se había comportado. Había sido traicionado por su antiguo amante, el jugador de Quiddicth que se dio bastante fama por haber tenido una aventura con el Héroe.

Y Harry acusó a Draco de estar haciendo lo mismo ahora, Harry estaba asustado y aún así no había excusa.

Salió del herbolario, de la trastienda y de Draco como si este tuviera la peste.

Estar de nuevo allí era vergonzoso, no se había comportado como un hombre adulto huyendo.

Había entrado cargando una enorme planta que no dejaba de babearle la cara, y Pansy Parkinson le había dirigido su peor cara posible.

Sin embargo, sí había desaparecido en la trastienda para avisar a Draco.

Harry apartó una de las hojas de su cara, la había encontrado en un mercadillo mágico en un pueblo remoto de la costa española. Cuando la vio inmediatamente se acordó de Draco y la había comprado y cuidado hasta llegar a Londres.

La situación era ridícula, él era ridículo. Pero cuando vio aparecer a Draco se le olvidó un poquito todo.

Su mirada entre sorprendida y resentida era un dardo a su corazón. No le faltaba razón, la verdad es que no le faltaba razón.

—Hola—le saludó.

Harry sintió lo que le hacía su voz, realmente le había echado de menos, y habían estado tan bien. Y él había tenido toda, toda la culpa por salir corriendo, haberle gritado injustamente que él se estaba beneficiando de que le vieran a su lado y luego desaparecer.

Le tendió la planta como saludo, esta parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar, motivo por el que Harry había tenido que estar cargándola todo ese tiempo. Pero Draco la cogió, y pareció tranquilizarse, pero no le permitió lamerle la cara.

—Yo la vi y me acordé de ti inmediatamente. Y he venido a dártelo.

Draco sonrió, y a Harry se le olvidó si hacía el ridículo o no.

—Gracias.

—Cuando llegué a Londres no me atreví a mandarte una lechuza después de lo mal que me había portado, dos veces.

Draco no dijo nada, solo le miraba con la planta en sus brazos.

—Yo, bueno, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionarías al verme de nuevo. Y bueno, yo solo quería preguntarte una cosa.—A Harry se le estaba haciendo bola, él había ido con la idea clara, más o menos, quizás solo fuera un boceto. Pero tenerlo delante era diferente, muy diferente.

La planta estaba queriendo frotarse con toda la insistencia contra Draco, y si no lo conseguía iba a comenzar a llorar, Harry lo sabía.

—¿Qué cosa?—preguntó Draco.

—Sí, esto, yo me preguntaba si yo podría verte un poco, o bueno, un mucho—sin la planta en sus manos se sentía desprotegido—para volver a gustarte.

La voz casi no le salía ya, había ido descendiendo el tono a medida que decía la frase perdiendo fuerza.

Draco le miraba sin entender bien.

—Pero dijiste a todos que nunca habías tenido nada conmigo.

Era verdad, era toda la verdad.

—Me asusté, no dejaban de preguntarme, yo no esperaba que ellos estuvieran allí, y dije algo realmente desacertado.

La poco transitada tienda tuvo el oportuno detalle de recibir a un cliente en ese momento, Draco le lanzó un encantamiento a la puerta que echó a la bruja que les miró de muy mal modo.

Draco dejó la planta, no sin antes darle un par de caricias que la dejaron contenta.

—¿Puedo rechazar tu propuesta?

Harry sintió el golpe del significado pocos segundos después de que esas palabras salieran de la boca de Draco, se lo merecía, sin duda, sin duda alguna.

Solo quería irse, que la tierra se lo tragara y volver a ocultarse en un agujero.

—Harry, lo que pasa es que contigo siempre estoy en peligro, en una cuerda floja. No sé cómo vas a reaccionar, si me vas a rechazar, si vas a salir con que vuelves a estar con Ginny, si me vas a tener que seguir ocultando.

—Lo sé, tienes razón, ya me voy.

—Espera—le interrumpió Draco—, es que cuando me dejes, tú seguirás apareciendo en cada portada, cada periódico hablará de ti, y yo no creo que pueda soportarlo otra vez. Porque tú me olvidarás, pero yo seguiré viéndote por todos lados.

Harry sentía un peso enorme en su corazón, no era la primera persona que se lo decía, aquella era la cara oculta de la fama, los que no se acercaban a ti por ella, la temían. Y no podía evitar darles un poco la razón, tampoco podía evitar sentirse completamente hundido.

—Lo comprendo.

—Siempre serás el héroe del mundo mágico, siempre serás famoso y yo, bueno, yo soy un exmortífago que tiene un herbolario al que no entra nadie y mantengo por pura cabezonería.

Harry sentía como las lágrimas querían salir, pero no quería llorar, no allí, ya había hecho el tonto suficiente.

Pero no pudo evitarlo. Se giró y encaró a Draco.

—Lo de la fama es toda una mentira, una caja de cristal donde te meten y de la que no puedo escapar—suspiró, porque sabía lo solo que se estaba dentro de ella—. Y al final, por muy héroe que sea, por mucho que matara a Voldemort, solo soy un chico delante de otro chico pidiéndole que le quiera, nada más.

Draco no dijo nada, y Harry decidió que aquel era el mejor momento para irse.

Se fue hacia la puerta, con la mano en el pomo se giró y señaló sonriendo tristemente hacia la planta.

—Le gusta que le canten antes de dormir, no es muy exigente, ha aguantado mi falta de oído musical. —Draco sonrió y él también lo hizo—Adiós, Draco.

El corazón le pesaba mil toneladas y se fue arrastrándolo por toda la calle. Al menos, lo había intentado.

Draco había echado a la única clienta que había entrado después de una semana, y Pansy se quedó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Seguro que se había confundido de tienda.

—Eres tonto, Draco.

—Gracias, yo también te quiero.

—Llevas suspirando por él media vida, y ahora viene y te pide, te ruega que le des una oportunidad y tú te cagas.

—Pansy, es complicado.

—No, no es complicado, eres un cobarde.

—Pensaba que no te caía bien.

—No me cae bien, pero tú le quieres, y creo que es evidente que él también a ti.

—¿Y cuando se asuste y se vaya?

—No le dejes, enséñale que contigo no tiene que huir.

Draco acarició a la planta, le había dicho a Harry cuanto le gustaría tener una como ella, pero lo complicado que era acceder a ese mercado.

Recordó el rostro triste que puso cuando le dijo que no, no es como si él no hubiera sufrido, bastante, pero no había dejado de pensar en él, y lo bien que habían estado los pocos ratos que sí habían podido estar juntos.

—La he cagado, ¿verdad?

Pansy asintió.

La planta aprovechó ese momento de descuido para chuparle la cara.

—¿Crees que aún estará por aquí?

—Corre.

Draco no era muy de obedecer, pero salió lo más rápido que pudo de su herbolario.

Buscó entre las cabezas en la calle, pero no consiguió ver la maraña morena que Harry tenía por cabello.

Giró varias veces sobre sí mismo, hasta que le vio. Estaba mirando la nueva saeta de fuego último modelo junto a un grupo de niños, Draco sonrió y fue hasta él.

—Creo que he cambiado de opinión.

Harry se giró sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

—He cambiado de opinión y sí, me gustaría pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo.

Harry sonrió, completamente, radiante, gigante ante sus ojos.

—¿Ahora?

—Después de echar a esa bruja, es muy probable que no haya ningún cliente como mínimo hasta mmm—se dio varios golpecitos en el labio con el dedo índice—nunca.

Al día siguiente salió como ambos caminaban juntos por el callejón Diagon, como comieron helados y como se dieron un beso delante de la tienda de Draco.

La fama de Harry nunca desaparecería, pero a Draco nunca más volvió a darle miedo.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si habéis visto la película no acaba exactamente así, pero una rueda de prensa no tenía sentido plenamente aquí.
> 
> Pues con esto acabamos este especial de desamores, Harry y Draco en cualquier contexto son geniales.
> 
> Os deseo un precioso día del amor, del amor de pareja, del amor a uno mismo, a los amigos, a la familia y a la vida, que también hay que amarla mucho.
> 
> Gracias por leer y comentar. 
> 
> Nos leemos en otras historias.
> 
> Besos
> 
> Shimi


End file.
